As a concern about health is increasing recently, a concern about an indoor and outdoor exercise is increasing too.
Depending on these social trends, jogging track and exercise equipment are installed and in an apartment complex which is constructed by the construction firm as well as in the park which is constructed by national or local government.
Also, we can easily find health club around us. A treadmill and a health cycle are a typical example of the exercise equipments installed in a health club.
Of these, a health cycle is exercise equipment of which an exerciser takes exercise indoor by rotating a pedal as like riding a real cycle. And it is possible to increase the intensity of the exercise by controlling volume of a load applied to the pedals.
However, because an exerciser takes exercise alone and repeats a simple motion in case of an ordinary health cycle, he is prone to get tired of that exercise. So, it is difficult to continue an exercise enough to have a desired effect of an exercise.
Therefore, health clubs install a television monitor at the front of a health cycle to prevent such boring.